Austin and Anthony call Female Kana a crybaby during Titanic/Beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie
Cast *Austin and Anthony *Female Kana *Casey Kelp *Seaberry Delight *Nowi *Roll Light *Sheeta *Midori *Linkle *Tiki *Mermaid Bomber *Kairi *Shigure *Bing Bong *Reggie *Geon Transcript Part 1: Austin and Anthony bully Female Kana during Titanic huge time *(London, United Kingdom, September 3, 2018, 5:00 P.M.. It is a very peaceful afternoon. The monster children are watching Titanic. However, Austin and Anthony are not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic, Jack's death) *(A young dragon girl named Female Kana starts sobbing and sniffling as her eyes began sparkling with tears and she began crying in her game voice and it made Austin and Anthony very happy) *Anthony: Ha! (X20) Female Kana, due to being sad over Jack's death, you're such a crybaby dragon! You are a crybaby dragon! (X10) *and Austin began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Female Kana in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Anthony: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Anthony, Austin and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Austin: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Anthony, Austin and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby dragon!! *Kana starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Austin and Anthony laugh at her as they break the film projector with axes stopping the Titanic movie for good *Shigure: (Does a Dragon roar from Eragon) (Changes to Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) AUSTIN AND ANTHONY!!! (X10) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! Part 2: Austin and Anthony get beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie *to: Outside Austin and Anthony's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Shigure: *Casey Kelp: *Seaberry Delight: *Nowi: Why? Why will you 2 boys do that to our dragon friend? * * * * * * *Mermaid Bomber: And for that, two of Lucina's friends are going to beat you boys up. Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint. One is part cat, part elephant, and part dolphin and the other is a skinny blue headed clever turkey. *Austin: We don't want to be beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie. *Anthony: I agree with Austin. *Roll: That's right. Bing Bong and Reggie are going to beat you both up. Bing Bong, Reggie, beat Austin and Anthony up. * * * * Part 3 Finale: Female Kana gets calmed with a nail makeover/Shigure and Geon tickle Female Kana's feet/Bedtime foot massage for Female Kana *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Female Kana's room *Kana is very sad as she is crying in her game voice and her dragon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Shigure: It's okay, Female Kana. Austin and Anthony are getting beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie. They won't make you cry again. *Female Kana: crying and sobbing hysterically in her game voice Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Normal voice) I know! Sniffles Jack's death is one of the saddest 20th Century Fox moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Shigure: It's okay to cry Female Kana. Mom and Dad has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Female Kana: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Mom and Dad make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *Kana and Shigure hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike and Azura made for dinner. Female Kana and Shigure had Cheeseburgers for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Female Kana and Shigure are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Female Kana and Shigure are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *Kana began to yawn and Shigure began to notice her yawning. *Shigure: Hey Kana, are you ok? *Female Kana: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Austin and Anthony called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Shigure: I know, Kana. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Austin and Anthony made fun of you this evening. *Kana stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Shigure as she thought about getting her toes painted *Female Kana: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Shigure: Yes, wait here while I get my mom's nail makeover. Geon might know where it is. *(Shigure goes to Azura's room to get the nail makeover. Female Kana begins to relax as she has her Dragon toy on her bed) *(Shigure and Geon then return with Azura's nail makeover stuff) *Shigure: Sorry we're late, Geon and I were just getting my mom's nail makeover stuff. *Female Kana: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. my nail tips are brittle on my fingernails and broken on my toenails. *Shigure: Okay then, first before I trim your fingernails and toenails. I have to use the topical aloe popsicle to disinfect your nails. *uses the aloe popsicle on Female Kana's nails *Shigure: How does the aloe popsicle feel on your nails? *Female Kana: Not too bad, it's a little cold but okay. *Geon: Good, I don't want your nails to get a fungal infection. Now to trim your brittle fingernails and toenails so they won't be broken. *and Geon grab Female Kana's hands and feet and starts trimming her fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping sounds are heard *Shigure: Now to file your nails down. *files down Female Kana's nails *Shigure: To make your feet look cute, I'm going to apply the lotion. *rubs the dragon fruit lotion onto Female Kana's feet to make her feet and toes silky soft *Shigure: Lastly, I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. But first, I need to put cotton balls in between your toes. *(Shigure sticks cotton balls in between Female Kana's toes. Shigure then gets the nail polish colors out. *Shigure: Now, which color would you like, light pink or sky blue? *Female Kana: Well I haven't tried light pink yet so a light pink color might work. *Shigure: Okay then, Geon, do you mind if you leave and find something to tickle Female Kana's feet while I paint her fingers and little toes? *then accepts it as he then left Female Kana's room. *shakes the light pink nail polish bottle and opens it. He then starts off with Female Kana's fingernails. After the paint was applied on Female Kana's fingernails, Shigure then paints Female Kana's little toes by going from big toenail to pinky toenail on both of Female Kana's feet. When he finished painting her toenails and the polish on her nails is dry, Shigure removes the cotton balls from Female Kana's toes and throws the cotton balls that was stuck between Female Kana's toes into the trash. Shigure then gets the anklets out *Shigure: Have you tried on any anklet yet? *Female Kana: Not yet. *Shigure: Well, there's blue, green, purple, yellow, pink or red. What color anklet should I put on your right ankle? *Female Kana: I think I might go for blue. *Shigure: OK, *(Shigure puts the blue anklet on Female Kana's right ankle, he then gets the tattoo paint set out) *Shigure: Since you're a dragon, your right instep needs a dragon tattoo. Let me know if this tattoo paint brush tickles, I don't want to mess up the tattoo paint. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films